Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 065
A New Threat, Part 1tv.msn.com A New Threat: Part I, known as A New Threat in the Japanese Version, is the sixty fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and the first episode of the second season. It was first shown in Japanese on TV Tokyo on July 1, 2009. It will be first shown in English on September 18, 2010 on the CW 4Kids TOONZAI!, starting the new "Road to Destiny" season. Episode summary::6 months have passed since the fight against the [[Dark Signers and New Domino City and Satellite have finally been reunited and lived in peace and harmony. Until the arrival of three mysterious people who claimed to be from Yliaster. Plus a new mysterious Turbo Duelist named Ghost arrives, destroying Duel Runners in New Domino City. Now, only Yusei can stop him.]] Summary Intro In outer space, a giant stone tablet tumbles down towards Earth in the direction of Japan. An infinity symbol is shown and fades away as a shot of the city appears. In the background, construction continues on one of many bridges. Yusei rides his Duel Runner along one of the bridges, narrating that it has been 6 months since the battle against the Dark Signers and that the city and Satellite are now connected. Lazar's Investigation At Sector Security headquarters, Lazar starts to panic that the new Director of the Public Security Bureau has not shown up and the possibility of the Ghosts. After receiving a phone call, his panic starts to amplify. held at swordpoint by the robed men.]] Three white hooded figures arrive at the crater formed by the tablet and gaze up at the stone structure, which remains intact. The trio consists of a old man, a young adult, while the third looks more child-like. Each of them have something covering one of their eyes. Sirens are heard, as Lazar and a group of Securities pull up in squad cars. Lazar makes his way over to the trio, demanding to know their identities, but the younger adult member points a sword at him. The child-like one speaks a bit and starts to titter. Lazar realizes who they are and drops to his hands and knees, bowing to them, seeing that they are members of Yliaster. Mina And Trudge's Investigation and Trudge as they are shown the mangled Duel Runner.]] At night time, a man on a Duel Runner gets chased by a monster, who is barely visible in his visor. Later that night, Sector Security are investigating the incident, where they now have the man in a body bag. Mina and Trudge, who has been promoted to chief, arrive at the scene and show their IDs, granting them entry. They are shown the man's mangled Duel Runner. Later over at Yusei, Crow and Jack's basement, the boys are working on a new Duel Runner engine. Crow, dressed in his Blackbird Delivery outfit, challenges Jack to a race. Jack is mounted on the new Duel Runner, which is fixed in its spot. He says he won't lose to Crow and continues to push the speed of the Duel Runner. Yusei warns him to stop before it overloads, but Jack can't hear him over the noise and continues to accelerate, resulting in an explosion. Outside, clouds of smoke burst out of the building, startling many people in the area. Inside everyone is okay, but the Duel Runner is now in pieces. As Crow and Jack start to bicker, people gather around an overhead window, starting down at them. An old lady named Zora appears at the entrance to the basement and starts yelling at Jack and Crow for causing such a commotion. After spotting Yusei, she calms down and starts to act more affectionately. Trudge and Mina's squad car pulls up outside the residence. They start to talk with Yusei, Jack and Crow. Yusei shows the remains of the Duel Runner, they'd been working on, while Crow and Jack tell them of their plans to enter the World Turbo Grand Prix. Trudge tells them about Ghost, prompting Crow to mention the rumors he's heard of how Ghost forces people into Duels. Trudge tells them about the tournament's new rules, which means they'll be using "Speed World 2" instead of "Speed World". Trudge wants Yusei, Jack, and Crow to help in the capture of Ghost but Crow refuses and rushes Mina and Trudge out and bolts the door shut behind them, saying the 3 of them have much to do with getting ready for the tournament. While leaving, Mina and Trudge continue to discuss the Ghost matter in their car. That night, Trudge orders a group of Duel Chasers to spread out over the bridge in search of Ghost. Trudge's Encounter With Ghost Trudge rides his Duel Runner, along a highway, remembering his first Turbo Duel with Yusei. Ghost shows up on the monitor of Trudge's Duel Runner. Trudge notices that "Speed World 2" has been activated by Ghost and he engages in a Turbo Duel with Ghost. The barriers along the road light up, saying it is now a Duel Lane. Trudge goes first and summons "Samurai Sword Baron" and ends his turn. Ghost summons "Wise Core" and sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. Trudge summons "Jutte Fighter" and tunes it with "Samurai Sword Baron" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian". Using "Goyo Guardian", he attacks "Wise Core", but Ghost stops the attack with "Negate Attack". Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Count Up", discarding "Gonogo" to increase his Speed Counters to 4. He removes 4 Speed Counters from "Speed World 2" and shows the 2 "Speed Spells" in his hand to inflict 1600 damage to Ghost. Trudge slows down and his Duel Runner falls behind Ghost's. Ghost activates "Spark Breaker" destroying "Wise Core" and Special Summoning "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity". "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" effect absorbs "Goyo Guardian" and gains "Goyo Guardian's" ATK to 5300 and attacks Trudge directly. Back at Yusei's basement, the screen on his computer goes fuzzy. Back on the highroad, there's a explosion, where Trudge was dueling. Crow later passes by and hears Security sirens. He looks over and sees Trudge wrapped in bandages being put into an ambulance. Yusei and Jack rush into the hospital, where Crow and Mina are already waiting. Trudge is wheeled past them on a stretcher. He warns Yusei not to Synchro Summon against Ghost, before being taken into a operation chamber. Yusei's Encounter With Ghost Back at their basement, Crow slams his fists off the wall in annoyance with what Ghost did to Trudge. Yusei tells him to stop whining and chucks him his helmet. The 3 of them ready their Duel Runners and take off in search of Ghost. They split up at a highway. At 3:10 a.m., Yusei comes into contact with Ghost. He alerts the other two and activates "Speed World 2". The road becomes a Duel Lane and other traffic pulls out of the way. Sector Security notes the Duel and grants authorization. They set up the circuit, by raising the roadways and adding side ramps. Ghost goes first and summons "Wise Core". He sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei summons "Max Warrior" and uses it to attack "Wise Core". "Max Warrior's" ATK raises to 2200, due to its effect. Ghost activates "Klein's Labyrinth", reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and preventing "Wise Core's" destruction. "Max Warrior's" ATK drops to 800. Yusei Special Summons "Turbo Booster", using its effect and releases it to destroy "Wise Core". Ghost laughs and uses "Wise Core's" effect, Special Summoning "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity", "Wisel Top", "Wisel Attack", "Wisel Guard" and "Wisel Carrier". Using the effect of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity", Ghost combines the 5 components. Featured Duels Trudge VS Ghost ) VS Ghost.]] Trudge's Turn *Normal Summons "Samurai Sword Baron" (ATK: 1600). Ghost's Turn *Normal Summons "Wise Core" (ATK: 0). *Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Trudge's Turn *Normal Summons "Jutte Fighter" (ATK: 700). *Sends "Jutte Fighter" and "Samurai Sword Baron" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian" (ATK: 2800). *Attacks "Wise Core" with "Goyo Guardian", but Ghost activates "Negate Attack". *Activates "Speed Spell - Count Up", discarding "Gonogo" and increasing his Speed Counters by 2 (Trudge: 4 SPC). *Trudge removes 4 Speed Counters from "Speed World 2" and shows the 2 "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in his hand, inflicting 1600 damage to Ghost (Ghost: 2400 Life Points). Ghost's Turn *Activates "Spark Breaker", destroying "Wise Core" and Special Summoning "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity". *"Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" effect absorbs "Goyo Guardian" and gains ATK equal to "Goyo Guardian's" (ATK: 2700 > 5300). *Uses "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" to attack Trudge directly (Trudge: 0 Life Points). *Ghost wins Ghost VS Yusei VS Yusei.]] Ghost's Turn *Normal Summons "Wise Core" (ATK: 0). *Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei's Turn *Normal Summons "Max Warrior" (ATK: 1800). *Attacks "Wise Core" with "Max Warrior". "Max Warrior's" effect raises its ATK. (ATK: 1800 > 2200). *Ghost activates "Klein's Labyrinth", reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and preventing "Wise Core" from being destroyed. *Special Summons "Turbo Booster" and activates its effect, tributing it to destroy "Wise Core". *Ghost activates "Wise Core's" effect to Special Summon "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" (ATK: 0), "Wisel Top" (ATK: 500), "Wisel Attack" (ATK: 1200), "Wisel Guard" (DEF: 1200) and "Wisel Carrier" (ATK: 800) from his hand and Deck. *All together, "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" ATK becomes 2500. :Continued next episode... Tenth Anniversary Tribute This episode begins with an approximately 15 second tribute to the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series in honor of the series' tenth anniversary. It starts with Yami Yugi drawing "Dark Magician" then goes on to show his most famous monsters. (From Left: Bottom Row: "Curse of Dragon", "Kuriboh" and "Celtic Guardian". Middle Row: "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior". Top Row: "Magician of Black Chaos", "Black Luster Soldier", "Gaia the Fierce Knight" and "Beta The Magnet Warrior"). The screen then shifts to "Dark Magician Girl" alone, followed by "Dark Magician" and pictures of Jaden, Yugi and Yusei above the 10th anniversary logo on a background showcasing their decks. References